The subject technology relates generally to firearms accessories and specifically to firearm sound suppressors (aka suppressors).
Sound suppressors for firearms are widely known in the gun and shooting sports communities and are used to mitigate the noise associated with the firing of weapons. The theory of sound suppression is founded upon the redirection of a large portion of the gas associated with ignition of a round of ammunition from the muzzle of the firearm. Adding a suppressor at the muzzle of a firearm directs the gases from a fired round into blast chambers formed within the suppressor by a succession of stacked spacer components called baffles. The greater the amount of gas that can be directed to blast chambers within the suppressor and prevented from rapidly exiting the muzzle of the firearm, the greater the degree of achieved suppression of sound.
Unfortunately, the more hot gases that are redirected within the suppressor, the hotter the suppressor gets during operation. This heat presents a problem, especially when using lighter weight metals or composite plastics as components within the device or in connection with the outer tube (aka sleeve) of the suppressor. In one aspect of the subject technology, the structure of the suppressor is configured such that those interior core components that are more susceptible to heat buildup are substantially thermally isolated from the outer tube. A cooling plenum, or air gap, is provided between the core components and outer tube. Additionally, ports in the front and rear end caps are in operative engagement to the air gap, so as to encourage a cooling air flow.
In one aspect of the subject technology, the suppressor is constructed in such a manner so as to create a metallic core assembly that is thermally isolated from an outer sleeve which may be fabricated from carbon fiber or other composite material. The carbon fiber outer sleeve (aka outer tube) has desirable strength and weight characteristics, and is made from carbon fiber cloth or tow weave utilizing a high temperature resistant carbon fiber resin and/or a composite laminate construction that utilizes a layer of ceramic cloth bonded to the carbon fiber cloth to create a thermal barrier.
In one aspect, the subject technology comprises a series of stacked and/or coupled baffles which form a series of blast chambers, one of which may include a flash suppressor, all enclosed within a carbon fiber outer sleeve.
In one aspect of the subject technology, the problem of mitigating the overheating of suppressors is solved by incorporating an outer cooling plenum with induced airflow therein, surrounding a series of stacked and/or coupled baffles, one or more of which acting as blast chambers.